Not So Confused Guy
by Bon-Bons
Summary: Takes Place where the movie left off.Gordo knows how he feels about Lizzie, but he doesnt know how she feels...when they get back home,who is this new mystery guy in Lizzie's life that she likes so much ? read and see!
1. Chapter 1: Bye Bye Rome!

Ah..my first fan fiction. I don't own any of the Lizzie Mcguire characters or anything in this story, blah blah blah, you get it!  
  
Chapter 1-Bye Bye Rome!  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
I can't believe it's over! This trip was absolutely amazing. I got to be a pop star, and I learned a lot about my classmates. I learned Kate is not all that bad, and that a "certain someone" might like me. You guessed it, I think Gordo likes me. I was kind of unsure at first when Kate told me at the mystery party, but on this trip I realized it.  
  
He was going to give up his trip for me. Me, little Lizzie McGuire, means that much to someone, besides my parents. How could I have missed the signs? The way he acted when I was going out with Ronnie, the way he acted when I talked about Ethan, the way I sometimes caught him looking at me in class, It was so obvious, but I was too blind to see.  
  
Last night, I decided to pay Gordo back for standing up for me. I kissed him. You read right, I kissed him. I know I did it, but I'm just not sure why I did. I have feelings for Gordo, sure, but I'm not sure if I have those kinds of feelings. Oh well, I have time to think about it, with a 27 hour flight ahead of me.  
  
xoxo  
  
Lizzie  
  
GORDO'S JOURNAL  
  
This trip had its benefits. Hell, everything that I do with Lizzie has its benefits. Why can't I just tell her how I feel about her? Why is it so hard? When she kissed me last night, I felt like everything was right, that that's how it was always suppose to be. I've tried multiple times to tell her my feelings: when I was "confused guy", at the mystery party, on this trip, but they all failed.  
  
Sure, I tried dating other girls to get her off my mind. I always said, "C'mon Gordon, get yourself together. If you get with Lizzie, your relationship might be scarred for life", but that didn't stop me from thinking what would happen if she liked me.like that.  
  
Hopefully, I'll pull myself together and talk to her on the flight home  
  
Gordo  
  
Sorry for it being so short! I'm just starting out, remember that! Give me reviews please! They will help! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Flight of A Thousand Hour...

Once again, I don't own any of these characters. Keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2: The Flight of a Thousand Hours  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
Could this flight be any longer? It is really quite, besides Ethan's ramblings about skateboarding and Kate's annoying discussion with some random woman about pores. Why isn't Gordo talking? I sat there quietly, looking out my window in search of words to say to him. "Soooo", I finally blurted out. "So", her replied really faintly "You enjoyed the trip?" "Of course I did McGuire, I was with you"  
  
Ah, he called me McGuire. Everything is ok when he calls me McGuire.  
  
"You're so sweet Gordo!" I replied in a really fake voice. Why was I being fake like this? I am never fake with Gordo!  
  
"Is that the only reason you kissed me last night?"  
  
WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?!?!?!?!  
  
"Um.what do you mean by that?" I finally got out "I mean did you only kiss me last night because I covered for you; because you think I'm sweet that I did that for you."  
  
Oh my God, what am I gonna say? Should I say "No, I just know you like me and I wanted to say thanks" or say " I'm not sure, but I know you like me. I'm just not sure of my feelings yet."  
  
I chose curtain number one, and that curtain was the one with the horse crap behind it, not the brand new Lexus.  
  
"You wanted to say thanks, Lizzie?" he replied  
  
Oh God, here it comes..  
  
"You don't say thanks to someone by kissing them like that. You say thanks by actually SAYING IT!"  
  
"Gordo, I think you." I tried to defend myself  
  
"No Lizzie, I have something to tell you."  
  
GORDO'S JOURNAL  
  
That's right. I told Lizzie how I feel. Exactly how I feel:  
  
"I like you. A lot. I have liked you more than a friend for a long time. You're not like other girls. This trip made me realize how much I like you. And when I finally get to actually kiss the person I have wanted to for so long, she tells me its to say 'thanks'? I don't get you Lizzie."  
  
"Look", she started off  
  
"I kinda knew you liked me, Kate told me way before the trip all the signs, and that's when I started to notice. Sure, I thought about being with you, but then I stopped, because I could never imagine it, you know?" she finished with that.  
  
"No, I don't know"  
  
"Well, I need time to think about it, Gordo. I really do like you, but I'm not sure if I like you like that. Can you give me time to think about it?"  
  
I paused for a minute. Did I actually just have this conversation with Lizzie McGuire, my best friend since I was a baby? It was all becoming strange for me too. I finally blurted out: "I've waited this long for you, McGuire, I might as well wait a little bit longer".  
  
I cracked a smile at her, and she smiled even wider at me. I knew things wouldn't be awkward if I called her "Mcguire", it never was.  
  
"Thanks Gordo, I knew you would understand" she replied smiling, while messing with my hair.  
  
I laughed, hiding how I really felt. The problem is. I really don't understand. I like her so much, and even when I tell her, she hides behind that beautiful smile how I know she really feels.  
  
While getting off the plane, I watch her, only a couple of feet in front of me, acting as if everything is back to normal. I really do hope everything doesn't go back to normal. I hope it becomes better.. a lot better. 


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise, Surprise

Guess what? I now own Lizzie McGuire and all of the characters!!.NOT. Nothings changed! Still don't own anyone.more reviews please!  
  
CHAPTER 3: Surprise, Surprise  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
I got off the plane, finally. Why was Gordo acting like that? I just need time to think about how I really feel about him, is that so much to ask?  
  
Anyways, when I got home, I couldn't wait to go to my room. I missed having one of my own, instead of sharing one with Kate. When I got there, I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"You're the only person I know who could go through this many fads of clothes in a matter of the 3 months I've been gone", she stated while going through my closet.  
  
"MIRANDA! Oh my God I can't believe your back! Why so soon?" I screamed as I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Well I'll go back if you want me too."  
  
Miranda is so weird; of course I wanted her back! I needed her now than ever.  
  
"No! I need you Miranda you know that!"  
  
"Well what happened on the trip? Your parents said I should let you tell me."  
  
So I told her everything that happened in Rome; every last detail, except one.  
  
"And, I also kissed someone"  
  
"Oh my god, who? Ethan? This Paolo guy? Spill!" she squealed.  
  
"Um.Gordo" I finally got out  
  
"GORDO! Are you serious?"  
  
"Year, but not because I like him like that, or at least I don't think I do. But remember how I told you he was going to leave Rome because he covered for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I kissed him just to say thanks."  
  
"Lizzie, you don't kiss some one to say thanks." She responded  
  
Why doesn't my own best friend understand my reasons! She should be with me, not against me.  
  
"That's exactly what Gordo said! I think he's mad at me though, because I told him I needed time to think about it."  
  
"Think about what?" Miranda asked confused.  
  
"Us..You know..being together." I responded  
  
"You are actually considering being together? This is too cute." Miranda said in a really high-pitched voice.  
  
"Shut up" I hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Well I'm gonna leave; I'm going to say hey to Gordo."  
  
What if she talks to him about it? What if she tells him stuff I don't want him to hear.wait, what am I talking about? Gordo knows everything about me already.  
  
The weird thing is, why would he want to be with me if he knows all of my weird habits, embarrassing moments, and my crazy family???  
  
GORDOS JOURNAL  
  
When I got home, I heard the doorbell.  
  
"Hey Romeo", responded Miranda  
  
"Hey Miranda, back so soon."  
  
"Wow, everyone really loves me around here", she said sarcastically.  
  
After she said that, it hit me that she called me "Romeo". After I let her in, I asked her why.  
  
"Because I heard about you and Lizzie"  
  
"News travels fast I guess", I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I got the newspaper about 3 months early" she said slyly.  
  
What was she talking about?  
  
"I knew you liked Lizzie a long time ago, before I left", she explained.  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"I think you staring at her all algebra class gave it away" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I really do like her, but I don't think she likes me back; she only likes me as a friend."  
  
"You know how Lizzie is", Miranda said, "She likes the tall, handsome, mysterious guy, like Ethan!" she finished.  
  
Nothing could get me madder than the mentioning of his name. He was the one that always prevented me from asking Lizzie out!  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not like that, Miranda! I'm not handsome, I'm not mysterious, and I am definitely not tall!"  
  
For some odd reason, Miranda's face lit up and she had this weird look on her face.like a light bulb just went off over her head.  
  
"I've got it!" she finally said  
  
"Got what"  
  
"An idea for you to get Lizzie"  
  
She sounded really excited. What could she possibly do for Lizzie to go out with me.  
  
"Well, if I know my best friend, and I do", she started off, "She likes how Ethan looks, but not how he acts, do you get what I'm trying to say?" she questioned  
  
"Not following"  
  
"Well, if we give you a little makeover."  
  
I would not even let her finish that sentence.  
  
"No.hell no. I'm not about to get made over. If she doesn't like me how I am, then I guess it's not meant to be."  
  
"But Gordo, it's not going to be permanent! Just for a couple of months. And I promise you Lizzie will realize how great of a person you really are, even though you don't have all the looks."  
  
"Miranda, how will this work?"  
  
I knew it wouldn't work. And this is why:  
  
I would have to cut my hair(which I'm not) I would have to be taller(how is that gonna happen?) She would recognize either my voice or my eyes( I cant hide either one of those) How am I going to be 2 people? Lizzie will know something is up when she doesn't see me, especially in the 2 classes I have with her  
  
I explained these reasons to her, and of course, she had an explanation:  
  
"Ok, these are my answers to those 4 reasons why you can't do it: You wont have to cut your hair; we can just hide it under a hat or something We can get those new shoes that have platform soles, or you could wear combat boots or something. You can wear sunglasses! Or buy colored contacts. And your voice doesn't have to be changed to much, just a little, not as deep, or maybe deeper I'll make a sacrifice.I have the same schedule as Lizzie. If you can get switched into it and take my place and I will get switched into yours for like 2 months, you can be with Lizzie, and you can be "Gordo" again for the 2 classes you already have with her.  
  
She did have good points.this might actually work! But wait.  
  
"How are we suppose to switch our schedules for only 2 months?"  
  
Ah, I found the problem in her little scheme.  
  
"Your good at computers, you can hack into the computer system at school and switch our schedules around a little, then, about 3 weeks later, we will go to the office and tell them about the mix up. It usually takes about a month and a half to switch it back to normal, so there you go! Operation Lizzie McGuire Love Connection is under way!"  
  
She had good points.did Miranda become an evil genius while she was in Mexico City?"  
  
"Ok you got me in" I sighed. I can't believe I'm doing this.It better work. God, I must like Lizzie more than I thought.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed  
  
"But Miranda," I asked, "Can we not call it 'Operation Lizzie McGuire Love Connection' again? It's really corny.  
  
She messed with my hair. What is it with these two messing with my hair? I guess it's a girl thing.  
  
Chapter 4 coming probably tomorrow! Please review! I want to know if readers want me to continue. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4:Goodbye Hillridge Elementary, ...

I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I wanna know you people think! If I don't hear, I'm guessing no ones reading, so I'll stop, but please review, even if you hate it! Anyways, I still don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything in it.  
  
Chapter 4: Goodbye Hillridge elementary, Hello Hillridge High!  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
My first day in high school! My first day as a responsible teenager that can take care of myself! First day is going pretty well; except I found out I have no classes with Miranda, which is weird, because we made sure we signed up for the same classes. On the bright side, I have 2 classes with Gordo. He has been acting really strange for the past week or so, I think he wants me to give him an answer about being with him. I'm still not sure if I like him like that though. I mean, I haven't seen him in like a week, and every time I call him, he seems in a big rush. What's his deal?  
  
1st period is Algebra. Did I mention I hate algebra? Numbers mean absolutely nothing to me, especially when you add all those letters. In the middle of class, I felt someone's eyes on me. I tried not to look, because I didn't want to miss any of the lesson, because if I did, I would definitely fail. I couldn't resist though; I HAD to look.  
  
When I did, I saw a guy I had never seen before. He had a beanie on, and sunglasses. He had a kind of Ethan Craft-y kinda look: not sloppy, but not neat. I had to say he was cute.  
  
He was just sitting there smiling at me(did I mention he had the best smile?). I finally had to say something to him.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? I whispered  
  
"Sorry, am I disturbing you?" he responded  
  
"Yea, sort of, but that's ok, I'm bored anyways." I couldn't pass up talking to a hot guy. This is almost as good as talking to Ethan Craft. But wait, when I talk to Ethan, he never responds to my questions intelligently and I feel like I'm talking to wallpaper, so never mind.  
  
"Oh, ok, good" he said while flashing that smile again.  
  
"What's your name?" I blurted out. Did I just say that? Wow, high school does have a big impact on people's actions!  
  
"Steve Madison" he responded.  
  
Steve Madison. Cute. Lizzie Madison. Has a nice ring to it.  
  
Don't you love how I'm already thinking about if we get married? I'm so pathetic I swear.  
  
"Cool, mine's Lizzie Mcguire"  
  
"Well what's your schedule, Lizzie McGuire?" he asked.  
  
We compared schedules, and it turns out, we have the same exact schedule, except for two! Is this great or what!  
  
The bell rang, and everyone rushed off to their next classes. Steve and me stood there.  
  
When Steve stood up, he was quite tall. He way maybe 5'8 or '9. Not Ethan Craft tall, but it will do.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in 3rd period" he finally said.  
  
"Yea, Biology. Fun!" I said sarcastically  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make it fun." He said mysteriously.  
  
He walked out. He kept me wondering what exactly was going to happen this year. Would it be horrible, or absolutely great? I have a feeling, ever since I met Steve, it's going to be better than I ever expected.  
  
Sorry so short! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Right Stuff

Still don't own Lizzie McGuire! Thanks for reviewing! Need more! Constructive criticism is ok!  
  
Chapter 5: The Right Stuff  
  
GORDO'S JOURNAL  
  
Well, the plan followed through. In the middle of it, I was thinking of how this is not like me. Responsible, trust-worthy David Gordon would never do this kind of thing. I'm always the one who says that doing this kind of stuff "is wrong" and you should be yourself and they should like you.  
  
I still think this is true, but I am just giving Lizzie the little extra nudge that she needs. She needs to know that it's not always about looks, but I thought she realized that on the trip. I know she loves my personality, I just don't know about my look. That is what I'm trying to find out.  
  
Miranda picked out my wardrobe. It was actually really simple. I just got a beanie, and put all of my hair in it. Then I bought sunglasses that you couldn't see into from the outside, but were clear inside. Then I just wore my usual pants and bought some new "Ethan-like" shirts. The final touch was my shoes. I got cool combat boots to wear that made me appear a couple of inches taller. All of this cut into my savings, but hopefully it will be worth it. Miranda said she couldn't recognize me at all.  
  
We also had to think about the 2 classes I had with Lizzie. I would have to bring extra clothes to change in and shoes. I would have to get "Steve" to make an excuse during lunch not to see her so he could "become" Gordo. I think this might be harder than we though.  
  
If you were wondering, we picked the last name "Madison" because it was close to "McGuire" in the alphabet. In some classes, we have to sit in alphabetical order, so this would mean I would sit close to Lizzie. Get what I'm trying to say?  
  
I can't help but feel like Tudgeman when Lizzie and me gave him a makeover to go to Miranda's party. I am hoping this goes as well as it did then.  
  
I had first period with Lizzie. She looked so beautiful, not that she doesn't everyday. I sat in the desk across from hers. I kind of feel like a stalker, just staring at her and smiling, but she doesn't know it's me, so I guess its ok for now.  
  
When she finally spoke to me, I tried to be a little mysterious; trying to make her want to know more about me.  
  
I think I succeeded. I still feel a little uncomfortable. Right after she walked out the classroom to go to History, I ran to the bathroom to change my clothes. I think if I run this much twice a day, I will lose a couple of pounds.  
  
Hopefully, this wont have to go on to long, and she will realize my reasons for doing this.  
  
Gordo  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
Next period was history. I could not concentrate at all. I kept thinking of Steve! He seemed like someone I would like to know better. I was saving a seat for Gordo right next to me, but he seemed weirdly late. The bell rang, and in comes Gordo rushing to the seat I saved.  
  
"Hey.Mcguire" Gordo said gasping for air.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Gordo! Why are you so out of breath?"  
  
"Uh, my locker was jammed, and I had practically get a crowbar to get it undone." He finally stammered out.  
  
"Oh, that sucks."  
  
Our history teacher walked in, and gave us an assignment that we could do in pairs. Gordo and me got into pairs and, like the rest of the class, were not worried about the assignment. No big deal, I'll do it in study hall.  
  
"So, how was first period?" Gordo asked.  
  
"It was actually pretty good, great actually."  
  
"Great? How can algebra be great?" Gordo questioned.  
  
"Well they had this guy and." I stopped right there. Why did I say that? I know Gordo likes me, and now on the first day of school I start talking to a new guy when I'm suppose to be thinking about me and Gordo's relationship. I'm such a horrible person.  
  
Gordo's face looked like he was going to cry. "Oh, that's good, who is he?"  
  
He wants to know who he is? Is this David Gordon I'm speaking to?  
  
"Um, Steve Madison"  
  
"Nice"  
  
"Yea, he really is. He's hot too. Like Ethan Craft hot." Great. Just great. Now I'm talking about how hot he is.  
  
"That's great McGuire. If you're happy, I'm happy." Gordo replied.  
  
I knew he did not mean that. I could see it in his face. The bell rang, and he left with a short, "Bye I'll see you at lunch". He left me standing there with the guilt of stabbing my best friend in the heart.  
  
How could I have said all of those things?  
  
Off to 3rd period.oh, Steve will be there!! STOP IT LIZZIE!!! YOU'RE HORRIBLE!!  
  
XoXoXo,  
  
Heartless Lizzie  
  
Keep reviewing! More chapters coming very soon if positve feedback! 


	6. Chapter 6: Destined for Disaster

Thanks for the reviews! Please, keep them coming! I love hearing from readers. If you want to IM me, my SN is Bonz413. I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of these. Characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Destined for Disaster  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
Biology is a very, lets say, interesting class. Our teacher is prehistoric, and she is impossible to understand. Where was Steve? I thought we had the same exact schedule, except for History and English. As soon as I thought this, he came through the door, 10 minutes late, so calm as if he was 10 minutes early.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Lewis, I had to talk to the principle about a little mishap." He explained.  
  
Does this mean he is a problem child? A wild, rebellious guy.possibly Angel's ex! No, that can't be, can it?  
  
"No excuses Mr...what's your name?"  
  
"Steve" he responded  
  
"Fine, leave! This is only your future young man!"  
  
Wow, Mrs. Lewis was really deaf.  
  
"No, no. My name is STEVE. S.T.E.V.E." He said really slowly.  
  
"Fine, Steve, take a seat.  
  
Mrs. Lewis took more than half the period to call roll, so that's when Steve and me got to talk a lot. We talked about coming to high school and how it was different from elementary. Then out of nowhere, he said it:  
  
"So, Lizzie, what are you doing after school?"  
  
He's going to ask me out!  
  
"Um, nothing. Why?" I said in a curious voice, even though I knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"You want to go to the Digital Bean with me?" he said.  
  
"Yes! I mean, yea, sure." I said a little bit to excitedly.  
  
"Ok, cool, meet you there at four."  
  
The bell rang right after he said that, and as soon as I could say yes, he was gone. He seems like a really busy guy.  
  
I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Miranda and Go.. Wait, I can't tell Gordo! He'll be totally crushed! I think I should though, because he will find out eventually, and then he will be even more hurt.  
  
When reading this, you probably think I am intentionally hurting Gordo, but I'm really not. I don't know how this is happened. I have never felt this way about someone. HOW CAN I BE SAYING THIS? I haven't even known him for a day! What my problem? Maybe this is a test, yea, a test to see if I like Gordo or not. Oh well, I guess we will find out!  
  
GORDO'S JOURNAL  
  
Things seem to be going well. I have pulled off the attitude and getting to class-most of the time- early. At lunch, Lizzie told Miranda and I about "Steve". Miranda let out a little laugh while she was describing him. She said:  
  
"There's just something about him. I feel like I have known him all my life! He really is cute and mysterious." Lizzie described.  
  
That's when Miranda chuckled a little bit. It was just so ironic, the "knowing for my whole life" thing, because in reality, she has known him her whole life!  
  
Anyways, she told me gently that she was going out with him after school, and she explained she was going to still think about us. I agreed sorrowfully, and said I understood.  
  
Lizzie left, and that's when Miranda gave me my instructions for what to do when I got to the Digital Bean. I definitely could not do this without Miranda. I told you, she's and evil genius.  
  
"Look, Gordo. We are going to have to make this quicker than I thought. Lizzie is to smart to fall for it for a month."  
  
"Ok, so how are we going to make this go by quicker?"  
  
"You have to ask her to be your girlfriend, today."  
  
"What? She's not going to. She just met him today."  
  
"I know, I know. But you know Lizzie. She is not going to pass up being the girlfriend of a guy that reminds her of Ethan."  
  
"Can you please stop, I really don't want to be compared with Ethan."  
  
"Ok, sorry. But I'm just telling you, do it today, it will work out ten times better, and she won't fall too hard for you."  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie falls hard no matter what, you should no that."  
  
"Yea your right, just get it over with today, then in about 2 weeks, you can reveal yourself."  
  
"Okay, that fine I guess."  
  
I still can't believe I'm doing this. The bell rang, and I was off to English.  
  
After English, I turned back to Steve, and as soon as the last period bell rang, Lizzie and me were off to the Digital Bean.  
  
God, I hope this works. 


	7. Chapter 7: Digital love

Still don't own Lizzie McGuire. I will be updating a lot more, since school is over! I should be done this story by the middle of this week, and will be started on my new fic, based on the book "All American Girl" by Meg Cabot. Hope you will like that one! I have great things in store for it!  
  
Chapter 7: Digital Love  
  
LIZZIE'S JOURNAL  
  
Steve and I had last period together, so we were going to walk to the Digital Bean together. On the way there, I realized I forgot my purse in the Foods and Nutrition classroom. I told him I would meet him there. I arrived around 4:15. I found him on the couch, with 2 Mocha lattes. How did he know my favorite drink was a Mocha latte? That was way freaky.  
  
"Hey" he said when I sat down, "I got this for you." He said, while pushing the cup over to me.  
  
"Thanks, how did you know it's my favorite?" I asked  
  
"I don't know. It's my favorite too. We have so much in common, I thought we probably shared the same taste in coffee."  
  
He's so smooth. I watched him as he lifted up his cup and drank out of it. His hands were trembling a little bit, and his sunglasses were sliding down his nose. He quickly caught them, and put down his cup.  
  
"So, do you have any really good friends that your still friends with from grammar school?" he asked  
  
"Yes" I said with a smile.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Miranda and Gordo."  
  
"Oh, is Gordo a girl?"  
  
"No! He's a really good guy friend."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"No, but he likes me. I wish I could explain to him how I feel, I am just not sure how I feel."  
  
"Well, why?"  
  
I explained to him everything that happened in Rome.  
  
"That's really interesting. Gordo seems like a great friend." He stated  
  
"Yea, he really is." I responded. He seems really interested in Gordo.  
  
"Anyways," he said changing the subject.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that today was really great, all because I spent most of my day with you, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
I felt my cheeks get really hot. Could he tell I was blushing?  
  
"I know that this is really fast and everything, but I feel like I have known you forever by just talking to you one day. I want to get to know you better. I think high school is all about taking chances, so, Lizzie, will you take a chance on me?" he said  
  
What does he mean? Is he doing what I think he's doing?  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Steve?" I said quietly leaning over the table as if I didn't want anyone to hear."  
  
He grabbed my hands gently and leaned over the table like I was and whispered in my ear, "That's exactly what I'm saying Lizzie."  
  
I sat there for a minute, thinking of what just happened. A smile spread across my face, and then I gave him my answer.  
  
"I'll take a chance on you." I told him in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
He smiled at me, and then started to get up.  
  
"It's 9:00 o'clock! Time really does fly when I'm with you." He said  
  
"Yeah, I better be going." I said while brushing off my skirt.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzie." He said while kissing my cheek.  
  
"Ok, bye!" I said while blushing.  
  
I watched him walk out. I watched my boyfriend walk out. MY BOYFRIEND STEVE MADISON. I walked home in a daze. I was so blissfully happy. When I opened the door, Matt jumped out of the doorway to try to scare me, but it didn't faze me. I patted him on the head and floated upstairs.  
  
"Oh my God!" Matt cried. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister!"  
  
I closed my door, and jumped in my bed. As I went to bed, I dreamed about Steve, and everything that had happened today. Now I have a boyfriend, and I know Miranda will be happy for me, but what will Gordo do??? 


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

I am writing this to say I need more input.  
  
I really want to hear from more readers. Thank you so much to the people who have already reviewed, but if you haven't, do! I don't want flames, but criticism is welcome. I will finish the story as soon as I get more input. Thank you so much!  
  
You know you love me,  
Bon~Bons 


End file.
